This type of device is a precision tool comprising a handle and two active parts, located respectively at each end of said handle.
These active parts may comprise, for example, a point at one of the ends and a sort of blade of the scalpel type at the other end.
In accordance with the prior art, foreign body probes are made of metal, such as steel, in order to ensure, in particular, high precision in the details of the shapes of the active parts.
This known type of device is relatively expensive and requires a large number of pre- and post-operation treatments, such as cleaning, various verifications and sterilization.
Moreover, the different manipulations for treatment, and during transport and packaging, cause a certain wear of the active parts, and involve risks of corrosion.
Furthermore, the different manipulations as well as a treatment which is poorly carried out, may involve risks of contamination.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art by proposing a inexpensive ophthalmic surgery device in which the active parts do not risk being altered.